


Hush

by AntarcticBird



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: written for <a href="http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/41745.html?thread=57034257#t57034257">this gmk prompt</a>. (I just reeeeally want one of the boys purposefully getting the other one to come in his pants by sneakily reaching over and rubbing him off while in the presence of other people. I don’t want anyone to realize what they’re doing, but I want the boys to get a thrill at the potential of getting caught.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush

Blaine slides back into his seat, fresh drink in hand, cheeks still flushed from the high of performing. “I love karaoke,” he informs Kurt happily. “This is great!”

Kurt laughs, kisses his cheek before getting up to head towards the stage. “I know, honey,” he says. “My turn.”

Blaine sits and sips his beer, watching his boyfriend dance and sing up on that stage, and he feels so proud, drunk with happiness and excitement at finally, _finally_ being in New York.

It's wonderful – he can go on actual dates with Kurt instead of meeting on Skype, and then they can go home together where they share a bed (and a bathroom and living room and...) he almost feels the need to blush at the thought of all the places of the apartment they've … _shared_ , so far. Being together again full time and in person after months of nothing but phone sex has led to some rather interesting nights (and mornings and afternoons and _seriously_ , he's already getting hard again just thinking about all the things they've done and all the things they are going to do and maybe they should actually leave soon, because Kurt looks _amazing_ tonight. He always does.)

Kurt returns to the table a few minutes later, slipping onto the bench next to Blaine instead of sitting opposite him, stealing his beer glass and taking a few sips. “God, that was fun,” he says, placing the glass back down in front of Blaine.

“It was fun from here too,” Blaine answers, grinning at him in a way he hopes is seductive. “You were perfect. And you look great tonight.”

Kurt watches him for a second, an almost calculating look in his eyes, before a wicked little grin crinkles the corners of his mouth. “Thank you,” he says, leaning in and pressing a soft, lingering kiss to Blaine's mouth.

Blaine pushes into the kiss, whimpering a little when Kurt's tongue lightly runs over his bottom lip before he pulls away. “I think we should leave soon,” he suggests, voice already a little rough from the want welling up deep inside. He's only been in New York for a few weeks and they still have so much time to make up for, and it's the weekend and Blaine wants to start _right now_.

“Oh?” Kurt raises an eyebrow at him, smirking. “Why? Got any plans I should know about?”

“Kurt,” Blaine groans. “Come on!” He slides an arm around Kurt's waist, blinking up at him. “Please?”

Kurt shakes his head, kissing Blaine again quickly, one hand sliding up Blaine's thigh in a gentle tease. “What could we be doing at home that we can't do here?” he asks, almost innocently.

“I just -” Blaine begins, cut off as the hand on his thigh suddenly moves up between his legs, firmly cupping his half-hard cock through the fabric of his pants. “ _Kurt_ -”

Kurt just chuckles softly and bumps their foreheads together, fingers squeezing a little, and Blaine's breath hitches, his dick growing harder as Kurt keeps stroking with the tips of his fingers.

“You're evil,” he whispers.

Kurt presses down harder, shrugging one shoulder. “Only if I don't intend to follow through. And I have no intention of stopping unless you want me to.”

Blaine can't breathe for a second. “We can't -”

“Shhh,” Kurt interrupts, running his fingers gently yet sure over the outline of Blaine's erection. “Act normal.”

Blaine wants to laugh, because they're in public, this is insane, as hot as it is, as much as he wishes they could, they really _can't_ \- Kurt is going to let go of him any second so they can calm down and go home and have the best start-of-the-weekend sex _ever_. Instead, Kurt slides them closer to the wall, hugs Blaine with his free arm, drawing him close so it looks like they're cuddling, and focuses his gaze back on the stage, a look of mild disinterest on his face. His other hand remains firmly between Blaine's legs.

And Blaine – gasps as Kurt's fingers resume their stroking, leans his head against Kurt's shoulder and takes a sneaky look around the bar. They're sitting in a back corner, the entire place dimly lit so that the stage is the brightest part of the room, the lower halves of their bodies hidden from view by their table.

“Don't worry,” Kurt whispers in his ear, as if he's been reading Blaine's thoughts. “No one is gonna notice if you stay quiet.”

Blaine lets out a low moan, cock throbbing in the confines of his pants, and is rewarded with another tight squeeze, pleasure spiking through his body and making his hips buck up into the touch. “ _Fuck_.”

“Mmm.” Kurt nuzzles his face into Blaine's hair for a second. “Maybe later.”

The hand on his dick begins moving in earnest now and Blaine closes his eyes, breath quickening as the sparks of arousal start flaring brighter, more intense with every passing minute. He can hear the hum of voices around them, someone on the stage singing a slightly off-key version of _New York, New York_.

None of it matters.

He's _so_ hard. And Kurt's hand feels so _good_ , and oh god he should be freaked out, anyone could notice, they're _in a karaoke bar_ and Kurt is going to make him come and he _wants_ it, he needs it, he's too far gone already to even _think_ about stopping, like the very idea of it doesn't make sense anymore. There's only one possible outcome here. He's gonna come in his pants in what is quickly becoming their regular Friday night hangout, and he's kind of really okay with that.

“Kurt,” he whispers again, pressing his burning forehead against the side of Kurt's neck. “Oh _god_.” He knows he's blushing and sweating and probably breathing funny, but all it does is send a thrill down his spine; _anyone_ could notice, but they can't stop, it feels _too good, too good_ -

Kurt tightens his embrace around Blaine's shoulders and keeps watching the stage, hand rubbing harder over the bulge in Blaine's pants and Blaine has to bite his lip and curl his hands into fists to keep from rocking up into the touch. He's _aching_ , pressure building at the base of his spine, and _fuck_ he wants to moan and gasp and fucking _cry_ with how good this feels, he wants to tell Kurt he loves him and to go a little faster and _god right there just like that oh fuck oh fuck_ -

Instead he presses his lips together, carefully breathing through his nose to stay quiet, trembling with the effort in a way he hopes isn't visible. But he can't help the way his hips squirm a little as Kurt presses down over the head of his cock, can't help the tiny whimper escaping his throat.

“Shhh, hey.” Kurt places a kiss against his temple, palm rubbing up the entire length of Blaine's cock. “Are you close?”

“Yes,” Blaine breathes, thighs twitching with the effort of staying still. “Yes, _god_ -” He clenches his teeth, breath shuddering out of him as another hot wave of arousal runs through him, the tension coiling tighter deep inside.

Kurt bites his earlobe lightly before whispering, breath warm and wet against Blaine's ear, “Then come, so that I can take you home and fuck you.”

Blaine turns his face to hide against Kurt's chest, mouth falling open to suck in breaths, chest heaving as Kurt massages his throbbing erection. He's panting as quietly as he can into the fabric of Kurt's shirt and he can't even hear the noise in the bar anymore over the rushing in his ears, the entire world reduced to Kurt's hand on his dick and the burning-hot need to let go and _come_.

It just takes a few more strokes; the friction is so perfect and Kurt knows just how to get him off. He flattens his hand over Blaine's bulge and rubs him hard, and the the world explodes into white-hot bliss.

He knows he's shaking in Kurt's arms even as he tries not to move, release ripping through him with surge after surge of bone-shaking, piercing pleasure. His fingers are curled tightly into Kurt's shirt and he can feel his bare toes scraping the soles of his boat shoes as spurts of come soak through his pants and underwear and he has to shift his face to bite down on Kurt's shoulder to keep from crying out with the force of his orgasm.

Kurt strokes him through it, hand only stilling when Blaine twitches in his arms with oversensitivity.

He slumps against Kurt when he's done, muscles going weak in the aftermath, and just stays there, trying to catch his breath. He feels hot all over, his face is probably flushed from the combination of coming his brains out and _coming his brains out in a room full of people_ , and he just – needs a minute.

Aftershocks are trembling through him and he just lets himself be held, Kurt's hand now stroking his back in soothing little circles, waiting for Blaine to regain the powers of speech.

“Wow,” he manages eventually.

“That was so hot,” Kurt whispers close to his ear.

“Yeah,” Blaine agrees, voice a little hoarse, and he finally lifts his head to capture Kurt's lips in a searing kiss. “Oh my god, you – I can't believe we -”

Kurt draws back, swallows hard, and squirms a little in Blaine's arms. “We should – go home now.”

Blaine nods, making a face as he shifts in his seat, feeling his wet underwear plastered to his balls and his softening cock. It's actually starting to feel kind of gross. “Ugh, I have to go on the subway like this,” he suddenly remembers.

Kurt blushes and lowers his eyes, a sight that almost makes Blaine laugh, considering what they just did. “I – sorry?” Kurt sighs, biting the corner of his lip and blinking up at Blaine. “I'll make it up to you, I promise. And you should probably wear my coat on the way home, your jacket doesn't cover the – um. You know.” He blushes deeper and Blaine has to lean forward and kiss him, deep and wet and hungry, because yes, that's his boyfriend, his _Kurt_ , the love of his life: bold enough for public orgasms and still able to blush and become all bashful a second later.

“I love you _so much_ , you don't even know,” he sighs against Kurt's lips, grinning.

“I love you too,” Kurt answers happily, pecking Blaine on the lips once more before untangling their arms from each other. He starts sliding out of the booth to get his coat and Blaine's jacket, but stops and turns back to Blaine with a small grin on his face at the last second. “By the way,” he says, voice low, leaning in closer so he can whisper in Blaine's ear. “I meant what I said about fucking you earlier. If you're still … _up_ for that later.”

He fucking _winks_ at Blaine before he gets up and walks away, hips swinging in his sinfully tight jeans, and Blaine leans back in his seat and watches him, appreciating the view. It's gonna be a _great_ weekend, he has no doubt about that.


End file.
